


Caution: Repetitive

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, some gore and guts but it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, Mr. Scratch has feelings which he wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution: Repetitive

**Author's Note:**

> Please, somebody else, write fics for this pairing. I beg you. Any fic is good fic.

At first it isn’t that bad. Meeting Alan. Trying to become his best friend. After all, it’s the first person outside of Barbara Jagger’s remains and Thomas Zane’s fleeting presence that he meets.   
Maybe he even tries to become his entire world in the dark place. Perhaps, because now they were all each other had. And if anything they were practically made for each other. Well, maybe not quite. Maybe they were just meant to coexist.   
Not that it matters now. 

  
Because Scratch is heartbroken and he knows it. He was just made a monster in the world he feared himself. The creatures here are terrifying bastards… Yet now he’s meant to be one of them. A killer among killers.

  
If the cards fall so, then he is going to have some fun while he’s at it. 

* * *

He never wanted to be like this. He wanted to be like Alan. That’s what he was meant for. But now. He found joy in his work. If anything, he did end up like Alan-- a creator.

His work? Corpses.

He poured his entire soul into every piece.

And one day he would have his magnum opus when he lays his hands on Alan. Pouring every emotion he so strongly feels so Wake could understand. And it would indeed be his greatest work, turning the writer blue. What a lovely color it was for him. As oppose to Scratch who looked his lovelies in red. This is why he plans on killing Alice right in front of Alan right before it’s his turn. He would crush his world so easily. Just like he did Scratch’s. And it would be beautiful.

* * *

 

It pulls at his  heart strings  and makes him feel odd.  He’s not entirely sure why but seeing the writer in quite the predicament not only makes him feel alive but it raises his senses… it makes him afraid? No that can’t be it. No way does he fear for the champion of light. The man in question has destroyed too much of Scratch. It could not be tolerable.

Yet here he is.   And he can’t fight it in this pathetic moment.

He could end the writer at this very moment and instead of bringing down the knife on the sleeping from total exhaustion man he just….watches him.

It’s so hard to resist it.

But he shifts in his position, muttering Alice’s name. Before he realizes it, he has the knife to Wake’s throat.

“Wakey wake, little Alan.”

* * *

 

Wake has it all. Fame, money and a beautiful wife… people that love him.

God. It all makes Mr. Scratch all the sicker. The very thoughts are disgusting,

But it’s fine. In the darkness nobody cares for those things. All they care is to drag him back to the cabin. To have him under control. To settle this once and for all.

And that’s all Mr. Scratch cares about besides the desire to kill him. Right?

Feelings became so confusing to the herald ever since he started to actually have somebody to feel them about… Somebody who warranted it. Somebody who you managed to feel more than just disdain for.

God… how he wishes these things would have played out differently.

* * *

 

He’s elbow deep in somebody’s guts when the TV halts the commercials as abruptly as they started and an interview show starts.

And the one and only Alice Wake is on. Crying about losing her dear ol’ husband. Reassuring that he still can be found.

And he doesn’t know why but he takes out the knife, stopping fiddling with the guts and he stabs the body in the chest. Repeats the action.

“My my my husband, mine mine _mine_ … He was never yours to begin with!” The herald begins quietly but by the end of his train of thoughts he shouts.

He eventually stops his actions, blankly staring at the corpse in front of him.

This was getting pathetic.

He collapses on the floor from his leaning over position.

This wasn’t fair. Why did he have to be pushed away?

 

 


End file.
